Midnight Fun
by Ms. Lindbeck
Summary: Troy and Gabby have some fun, Rated M because of sexuality.


Gabby was shuffling around in her sleep. She kept on having the same dream over and over again. Her and Troy passionately having sex for the first time. It was as if she could feel his penis being thrusted inside her. She needed his dick inside her NOW!

Troy sat up in his bed thinking about Gabby. He was thinking about how beautiful she was, and how she had the utmost delectable body he had ever seen in his lifetime. He was growing very weary; he needed her pussy, NOW! With out any hesitation he leapt from his bed and struggled to put on his clothes. He ran down his stairs and dashed through front door, closing it behind him. He ran down the street, heading for her house. He grew a smile when her house was coming into focus. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He loved her with every inch of his body. He opened the gate to her backyard and look for the vines that reached near her window. He climbed up the side of her house. Luckily her window was open enough for him to squirm through it. When he thumped on the floor of her bedroom it startled Gabby. Gabby shot up from he bad, looked at Troy with curiosity.

"Troy, what the hell are you doing, it's like 12 in the morning. Why are you here?" she said shocked, yet happy to see him.

"Well….. I wanted to see you, but if you want me to le-" he was cut off by her hand in the air.

"No, I want you to be here, I actually need to ask you about something," she whispered flirtatiously

"Alright, what did you want to ask me?" he asked, as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well…." She hesitated; she didn't really know what to say.

She sighed gently.

Troy leaned in so that he could be closer to her. Gabby quickly got out of bed. She wanted to take a long romantic walk with him. She wanted to talk about her and him, and if there was going to be a 'them' in the future. Troy then became confused; _didn't she want to be closer to him?_ He wanted to be as close to her as possible, he didn't want to lose her. She meant everything to him; he would even give up basketball for her. Anything it would take to show her how much he cared for her. She headed towards her closet, taking off her shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked with his eyebrow cocked.

"Oh, well I thought that I should get dressed, I'm not in the right clothes to go for a walk." She said while taking off her pajama pants.

Troy was staring at her half naked body; he wanted more, _needed_ more. He needed to make love to her. But for some reason he was feeling like he was being selfish about his needs and not hers. His penis was becoming extremely hard.

"Ha, pitching a tent I see. Are you planning on staying over night?" she asked sarcastically, glancing at his oncoming boner.

Troy was laughing, getting off the bed. He walked towards her casually. When he got with in touching distance of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He loved just holding her; he knew that this was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She inhaled deeply.

"But I don't want to go on a walk; I want to stay right here." He whispered in her ear.

"Really now? And what do you suppose that we should do?" She said with a flirtatious tone.

"Well, I was thinking of some things that we can do but we would have to be very quiet." He said leading her to the bed.

"Oh, yes. Very quiet" She said while nodding her head.

Gabby turned so that she was facing Troy . They are both looking into each other's eyes. She loved him, and he loved her, and tonight she was going to show him how much she loved him. She would give up anything and everything just to make him happy. She wrapped her arms around his neck to get a better grasp of him. She could tell by the way that Troy was looking at her that he was thinking the same thing that she was. She slowly began to pull herself closer to his lips. He leaned in to accept the kiss. They both kissed passionately and fiercely for a long time. They begin to fall onto the bed. Troy started to kiss along her jaw line, then down her neck, reaching her collarbone, down to the top of her right breast. She became extremely wet, rubbing her clit to satisfy herself.

"Troy, make love to me!" She said with determination.

With out any hesitation troy ripped off his shirt and basically jumped out of his pants and boxers. Troy took off her pink and yellow thong, after that he unhooked her bra with one hand. He couldn't believe that she was letting him do this. He never though that they would do anything like this until they were married. Troy was glancing at her full breasts, without any warning he was kissing around her nipple. Then he began to suck them gently, then after a while he became more violent with it. Troy started to kiss down her stomach, and then he reached her vaginal opening. Gabby opened her legs wide so that Troy could get a better taste of her. Gabby knew that this was wrong but it felt so right. She knew that they would be doing this later in life but she didn't think about that she was more focused in the present. He stuck his tongue in her soft, wet, and mouth watering pussy. He began to massage her clit with his tongue. She loved the way he moved his tongue around her clit. He could feel her body twitch with satisfaction.

"Oh Troy , ohhhh, Yeah ohhhh right there, yes." She moaned with ecstasy.

He lifted his head up, and climbed on top of her. He wanted to make love to her. Troy slowly put it his dick in her and she moaned again. She loved knowing that he was the only person that she was going to have this experience with. His thrusts were becoming more faster and her moans getting louder with each thrust. He could hear his balls slapping her ass and squishing sounds from her wet pussy being fucked. They both wanted more out if this.

"Ohhhh, harder, go faster." She said as if she was pleading for her life.

With out any hesitation he fulfilled her need. All he wants in life is to make her happy. The sounds of his balls slapping her ass became louder. Troy could feel her underneath him, her back arched. Gabby loved every single second of this. He could see her eyes roll to the back of her head. Troy enjoyed the thought of her loving what he was giving to her, so he thrusted harder and faster then before.

"Oh my wet pussy, ohhhh. Make me cum, make me cum". She moaned as she felt herself starting to climax.

"Ohhhh, Gabby I will don't worry." Troy said becoming very satisfied.

Gabby started to moan very loudly as troy started to pound her as hard and as fast as he could. Then he had to keep her quiet so the she wouldn't wake her mom.

"Gabby shush, you got to be quiet remember, we don't want your mom finding us do you?" Troy said as she tried to keep her self from screaming.

Gabby felt her orgasm starting to hit her as her legs started shaking violently. So Troy pulled out so that he wouldn't cum in her. Right when he pulled out cum spewed out of his penis cumming all over her stomach. Troy rolled off her and lay on the bed, next to her with an unfathomable grin of happiness on his face. They both were completely satisfied; there was no doubt about it.

"That was fucking unbelievable." Troy said looking at her with a sign of exhaustion.

"You're telling me you just spewed cum all over my sheets, it was the best thing I have ever done. Do you still plan on staying or do you want to go?" She said looking very satisfied

"I'm going to stay right here with you," he said with a smile on his face.

He started to cuddle with her. He wanted to be right here with her forever just holding her knowing she wasn't in harms way. Gabby loved being in his arms, holding her close to him. She wanted to stay like this every second of everyday.

" Troy , I love you." She said, smiling at him, looking in his eyes.

"As I love you." He said, looking into her eyes.

He stood up quickly; he could hear footsteps' coming down the hall to gabby's room. He looked at Gabby who seemed hurt and confused. Gabby thought that he was leaving her, right after he told her that he wasn't, and right after he told her for the first time. Apparently she couldn't hear the footsteps at all. Troy took a double take at her and she appeared pisst. Just then Gabby's mom opened the door and saw Troy 's ass and Gabbt hurrying to cover herself with her covers.

"What the hell is all that noise abo-" She was cut off by Gabby

"Mom, um. Troy came over and we just started talking. Sorry to wake you" She said while shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"What they fuck were you thinking? Gabby you are way too young to be doing something like this. I don't even know what to say to you!" She said as if she was so pisst that she was going to blow up.

"Mom, just listen to m-" she was cut off by her mother.

"Gabby, I want to say goodnight to Troy , we **will** talk about this in the morning." She said with determination in her eyes.

She slammed the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry Troy I didn't think we were being that loud." She said.

"Gabby its fine, I'm just glad I was able to share that experience with you."

He gathered his clothes and slowly put them on. He looked over at Gabby who was starting to cry. He leaped over to her, he wanted to comfort her. The last thing that he wanted to see was her crying. He kissed her on her forehead and left the room.

FIN

If you liked my story please review it. (:

Thank you.


End file.
